


Keepin' My Bro's Toes Toasty

by miss__information



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss__information/pseuds/miss__information
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott hits play on the laptop. Princess Diaries is a classic and only true bros are man enough to watch it together. They’re almost at the end and everyone knows that Fat Louie wearing a tiara is the highlight of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepin' My Bro's Toes Toasty

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be taken seriously. Enjoy.

          “Ugh, dude. I’m so thirsty but I forgot to bring up water.”

          “I mean you’re more than welcome to drink my water from last night. I’m sure it’s built up a lovely layer of dust on the top.”

          Stiles looks over Scott, seeing the orange cup sitting on his bookshelf by the wall. “My arm is definitely not long enough to reach that or I would totally drink it.”                          

          Scott smiles. “I think your arm is definitely long enough, bro. You got this.”

          “Dude. The cup is like seven feet away from me. Just put the movie back on.”

          Scott hits play on the laptop. _Princess Diaries_ is a classic and only true bros are man enough to watch it together. They’re almost at the end and everyone knows that Fat Louie wearing a tiara is the highlight of the film. 

          “Bro, do you ever think about how most dudes don’t do this kind of shit?” Stiles turns over to properly face his best bro. “Most dudes don’t share their bed with their bros. They would make them sleep on the floor and shit.” 

          “Yeah, but we’re not most dudes. We’re best bros for life. And also I wouldn’t let you make me sleep on the floor and you know it.” Scott grins and shoves his feet over at Stiles’ legs. “And anyway, how else would I warm up my cold, clammy toes?” 

          “Oh my god your toes are the worst and I don’t know why I let you use my calves like this,” snorts Stiles, wincing as the offending toes wrap around his leg. “I guess I gotta help out, you know? Gotta keep my bro’s toes toasty.” 

          Scott lets out a laugh, “thanks, dude. I know you always got my back on that one.” 

          “Yeah, but I make no claims about not starfishing out on you, tonight.”

          Raising an eyebrow, Scott mumbles “Starfishing?”

          “You know? The thing where I just spread out and you wake up in the middle of the night with my knee in your stomach?”

          “Okay, that was less of your knee in my stomach and more of like. You flinging it down onto me. Not cool, bro,” Scott says, indignantly. “Do you do that with Derek, too?” 

          “You know, we actually got into it a bit the other day about that,” Stiles says, frowning. “I just don’t always want to sleep in the same bed as someone else. I like being able to spread out, and apparently Derek doesn’t agree and gets super butthurt when I don’t want to stay over or something.” Stiles throws his arms up, “I just need more space sometimes! You know what I mean?”

          “No, dude, I totally get it. You gotta have your space. You should just get a trundle bed. You know, the ones where there’s that bed under your bed? That way when you get tired of him you can just push him off!” says Scott, laughing. “I mean it would be perfect. Just knock him off and you can take the whole bed for yourself. You know, I was always kinda sad that those things weren’t meant to be pushed back under with people on ‘em. Like little people drawers. How awesome would that be?”

          “It would be fucking sweet, dude. Now shut up and pay attention to the movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation between two trash!friends sharing a bed one night.


End file.
